Derek and Chloe - Fluffy Love
by BabeBabe
Summary: A little Derek and Chloe fluff. Rated M because of language and lemons. I'm not sure if its a little ooc but I tried to keep the personalities the same.


DISCLAIMER: I... PHYCHE! I OWN ALL THE DARKEST POWERS CHARACTERS! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Derek: No you don't. Kelley Armstrong does.

Me: You mean they don't sell them on ebay? NOOOOO... Tiny-winy.

DPOV

Chloe sat on the loungeroom floor, legs crossed, eyes closed. She hasn't noticed me come in yet, just sielntly sitting down.  
"Chloe." I said. her eyes flew open and she stared at me. God, I love her.

"Derek?" She snapped my out of my stare, voice sweet like honey. She stood up. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm..."

"Changing?"

"Yeah. What were you doing?"

She shrugged, "Trying to summon Liz. Come on, lets go." She took my hand and led me outside. The cold air whipped against my skin, and blew Chloe's scent my way. We'd been dating for two weeks now, but we'd never really gotten...close. We'd never really been ready for anything too physical. My inner wolf was growling at the thought of never being with Chloe in that way. It may have never been like before but it sure as fuck is now. Her scent makes me want her so badly, that it hurts my stomach. She smells like sweet strawberry's and honey. Sugary and delicious.

It was only then that I relized Chloe had been trying to get my attention for a while. "Derek!"

I looked over. "Yeah?"

"Sit down, this is a good clearing." I looked around to see we were already in the woods. Man, I must have zoned out for a while.

Then I began the antagonizing pain.

CPOV

Derek took his short and pant off - boxer still unfortunately on - and I blushed a crimson red. I would never tell him - but lately the though of him...less clothed got me all... frenzy. Flustered. Was it normal to want someone so bad in a two week relationship?

Derek was on all fours, panting like a mad dog. I wish Derek didn't have to go through this antagonizing pain ever time he changed, it broke my heart to see him like this.

It was getting better, though. He'd stopped vomiting and just got to the muscle spasms and... changing. I rubbed his shoulder blades with one hand and put my other hand on his, feeling course hair poke through the gap in between my fingers. His skin was hot and I flushed harder.

After a few minutes, he was a full wolf.

he lay down, panting and exhausted from the change. I lay down as well with my head near his. Then we fell asleep, but my last thought was : I love you, Derek.

I yawned and streched. I'd forgotten what I was doing out here in the forest. Derek. Oh, right. Changing. I tried to move but something warm held me close and I couldn't move. I looked down to see Derek, naked with his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Holy mother of a cow.

My arm stretched against his VERY bare chest. he must have changed back when he was asleep. I tried to move but I couldn't, his grip only got tighter. I looked up at him to see a smile had spread across his face and my stomach fluttered. I gulped and moved up. The only way I was getting up is make him move. I put one hand on his neck, the other hand trailing up his chest. Gulping again, I lowered my lips to his and his eyes flew open starring into mine. Then instead of getting up he closed his eyes and moved his other arm around me, trapping me to him. He carelfully applied the tiniest bit of pressure to lips and I shivered.

He pulled away and sat up, moving backwards against a then ajusted my onto his lap, legs dagleing over him. I sat quiet, just looking at him expectantly. Then he pushed a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. He bent and lowered a shaky kiss below my ear, then moved down my neck. I moaned quietly and I could feel him smiling against my skin.

We had to get up. Otherwise we'd never get out of this forest and then maybe we'd get too...physical.

_But isn't that exactly what I wanted? To have him all to yourself._ yes, I thought as he moved a hand across my collarbone. Oh, god, yes. He moved his kisses up my neck and past my chin up to my lips again. I closed my eyes and he kissed my slowly. It was a warm, soft kiss that made my insides just drop to the bottom of my stomach.

Then it got harder, my passionate. I grabbed fistfuls of his jet black hair and kissed him hard. Fuck responsibility. He pushed my onto the ground and I obeyed, wanting this too bad to stop. He pulled away for air and went to kiss my neck again. He eased my legs open and rested his hips in the cradle of my thighs. Then he resumed kissing me. His hands caressed my arms and move to unbutton my blouse. The first button was unpicked, then he ripped the rest of the off in one. I was wearing a small crop top.

His large warm hands trailed up my sides and curve aroun to unlicp the crop at the back. That was when I got self-concious. "Derek..." I whispere. He looked up at me. "I-I-I don't y-you to s-see m-me."

He rested his head on my neck and whispered back into my ear, "Chloe, I can't believe you actually think that it matters how 'big' you are. I couldn't care less and you shouldn't either." He kissed my neck.

I shuddered and he gave a questioning look. _May I?_

I nodded and pulled the crop top off and chucked it against a tree. Shit, I was barechested. Derek just smiled and looked up at me.

"See? Not so hard." He rubbed against my sides again, except this time his moved him hands over my non-breasts and I groaned. He bent and kissed my again, out chests rubbing together. Shit, we were gong far. Noticing my hesitation, Derek pulled back and looked at me. "Is this too much? I guess I woke up a little groggy and forget to think."

I grinned. "Didn't I tell you once that you think too much anyways?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obeyed and his tongue touched mine. Then we elxplored into eachother mouths and something inside me flustered.

His hand traced up my arm, while the other one cupped the side of my face. I could his... Friend rubbing against my core slightly and I suddenly reacted by rubbing harder. Derek groaned and pulled away. "Sorry." I whispered.

Derek shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, it just... felt so good."

I wrapped my legs around his torso, and moved slowly against him. he moaned and I gasped. I rested his head on my chest and he rocked together. I was still wearing pants, but something told me that wasn't going to last.

And that was how we spent our morning.

REVIEWS! PRETTY PLEASE? AND WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? I CAN MAKE SEQUELS IF YOU GUYS WANT.


End file.
